Isaac Ray Peram Westcott
Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott (in Japanese: アイザック・レイ・ペラム・ウェストコット, Aizakku Rei Peramu Uesutokotto) or also known as Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, Ike or Isaac Westcott is the main antagonist of the Date A Live franchise; he was introduced as the unseen Bigger Bad of the second half of the first season and the main antagonist for the rest of the series; from the novel, manga, web comics, games and animation adaptation. He is an evil and ruthless British man who works as the corrupt managing director of the largest company in the world, Deus.Ex.Machina Industries and rules it with a fascist iron fist. He is an arrogant, selfish, sadistic and childish person who has a abnormal mind or, in other words, a "cruel and twisted" businessman with a diabolical ambition of killing all humans of reality and creating a world where only mages exist. Due to his role in the volume 5 onwards, the 2nd season of the anime, as well on the game universe and in manga series, he is highly considered the most vile and vicious villain of Date A Live franchise and the most dark villain created by Kouchi Tachibana ever. While most other villainous humans qualify as delusionals because they think what they do, no matter how evil, is all to save mankind from the Spirits; Isaac is a human who has the full reasoning of what he does, and commits all of his atrocities expressly out of his own free will; the will of a xenophobic genocidal tyrant. As the Spirits represents biblical beings, Isaac Westcott represents the AntiChrist, and show how humans can be worse and more monstrous than "aliens-life-forms". He was voiced by Ryōtarō Okiayu in the Japanese version of the anime, and Alex Organ in the English version (who also voices Shogo Makishima), both of whom voiced Kaku. Appearance He is around 30 years old and a tall man with smooth and long dark ash blonde/white hair, pale skin and sharp dark blue eyes as if a knife was used to cut a slit on his face. He is always wearing a black suit, with black social shoes, black social pants and a white tie. He is of English origin but he speaks fluent Japanese. He is described as a very scary man by Origami. He is described as being around 30 years old, but Origami notes that he gives off the impression of an experienced veteran. Mr. Woodman also states that he left the DEM 30 years ago due to a fallout with Westcott. Can't rule out the possibility that Westcott is using magic to keep the youthful appearance, after all, was said Elliot left the DEM Industries 30 years ago, and many of the characters in the series refer to him as a person 30 years of age. There is a possibility that Westcott is using technological-magic (Realizer) on himself to not grow old like Elliot Baldwin Woodman is doing to stay alive due to his age (between 70–80 years old). Personality Westcott is an inhumane and malevolent individual who is the very incarnation of inhumanity and ambition. Shido describes Westcott as "one that could not just be described as just cruel or brutal but rather abnormal". When he is in his "normal mental state" (a compound man) he is sophisticated, polite and kind to the people around him in order to deceive them. He uses dark humor at times, such as saying: "Don't lose your arms in this stupid way" soon after mutilating his subordinates; and such as "Ahh... this is so tragic and sad. My heart drowns in tears to lost a valuable Wizard" after he manipulated and used Origami hatred for Spirits and turns her into a avenger. Westcott is fully aware of his reputation for cruelty among his employees, and makes no effort to deny it. He also seems to be knowledgeable of how to use human feelings of hatred and anger to his favor. Westcott is an intellectual man who often addresses most of his subordinates by their surnames (except Ellen Mira Mathers who he called her name often in a teasing tone). He is also a man who does not speak too much. He rarely shows any sign of alarm, surprise, or anguish. In normal situations, Westcott is casual and uncaring, attempting to draw a conversation and make small talk, which often infuriates those he is talking primarily among the directors of the D.E.M that are part of the board of D.E.M except Ellen. Westcott is also a kind of person who does not like to repeat the same thing twice, since he sees humans as animals who follow his orders as ordered. He is also a manipulative, cold-hearted and hypocritical liar to the people who trust him. Due to his power that he has over his officers and other employees on D.E.M Industries, he is very selfish and traitorous, as he doesn't care about anyone's life and even his own. Isaac Westcott brutally tortures his officers if they question his orders regardless of whether if they are elite soldiers or not; which is why Westcott often install Realizers in the brains of his soldiers in order to make them into "domesticated-psychopaths" so he doesn't need to worry with small rebel cells rising in DEM. Under normal circumstances, he becomes honest and thoughtful towards his subordinates (for beginners who do not know his true nature, people like Knox). He is also very sadistic, so he seems to take pleasure in the worst possible types of torture, such when he considered various types of cruel physical, mental, emotional, and sexual tortures to Tohka that only the most twisted of individuals could think of. The definition of Westcott is a complete and utter obsession with godhood and genocide and greed with the powers of the Spirits' Inverse Form. By his own admission, he loves all kinds of war crimes that mankind can evoke over the world if these people have a strong ambition for a revolutionary goal and he clearly shows that he hates any form of pacifism as he believe kindness will accomplish nothing and that sacrifices are necessary. This was late show during Murdoch's events when he refused to kill Murdoch because he has a potential to become unfettered revolutionary; a dictator with strong ambitions. While he says "will be for humanity's greater good" humans will follow Westcott blindly, and are able to kill hundreds of innocents as long Isaac says this is correct. In a narrative sense, Isaac's unfettered and violent personality that is deeply inspired in revolutionary dictators of real life (Josef Stalin and Heinrich Himmler) serve as a counter to the easygoing, peaceful, and gentle personalities of Shido and Elliot that believes peace and equality is born from love and harmony and not power and oppression. Westcott initially appears to be a very kind, respected, and authoritative director who was revered by many at the beginning of his entry as director of DEM Industries, however, this was only a mask to disguise his very exploitative and dangerous nature so he can gain their fanatical believes and loyalty. In fact, he cares very little for his officers and affiliates, and is willing to use almost everyone around him as pawns to achieve his goals which their lives are simply expendable, no matter their race or age. He also seems to have a one-sided view on many things as he claims Elliot Woodman betrayed a vow he made with him after he left the DEM. He even asked Elliot to come back to the D.E.M and saw Elliot's actions as a childish person throwing a temper tantrum. He frequently appears to play with his underlings for amusement such playing rude and sarcastic jokes and at times he needs to use extreme and scary jokes to put fear in some members and soldiers of the D.E.M to keep them line as he needs his private army at all costs to fight Ratatoskr in a war of large scale. Being the director D.E.M Industries, Westcott controls his minions through acquiring their respect on the fear and holds the most rambunctious and turbulent individuals like Roger Murdoch in line through intimidation and mind games. Isaac is also rather uncharitable and masochistic, so he reacts violently to criticism. He tends to view most problems and situations in an extremely perspicacious manner, like an academic or a professor, rather than as a manner of life or death. Believing no force in the world could challenge his authority since he is the director of the greatest corporation on Earth, he typically underestimate his foes for being pacifists and that their kindness ends up generating in their defeat as he believes kindness will accomplish nothing but defeat. Ultimately, Isaac could also be viewed as yet another example of a Machiavellian inspired ruler, with ruthless determination to kill everyone on his way. But unlike Machiavellian who is a tyrannical ruler, Isaac is president of a company but he is seen more like an undemocratic dictator oppressing people in the shadows. And unlike tyrants who seek for more power—Isaac plans to seek more death on humans. Many of Isaac's beliefs run consistent with nihilism, as he does not see any meaning to life. He sees his actions as a game, even if said game results in the loss of lives, his very own included. He is often described as unpredictable and treacherous. He often says things to incite someone's temper but then says he is just kidding. Isaac enjoys irritating Ellen Mathers to a troll level, and he has a great deal of fun in being feared by other officers as well. On the outside, Isaac acts empathetic and charming. However, he keeps many secrets and tells many lies to the whole planet. He is also very strategic and shrewd, so he enjoys manipulating battles in order to make his own allies and enemies kill themselves. He immensely enjoys crushing the hopes of humans and watching their expressions become filled with despair as see in Tohka's inversion experiment when Tohka and Shido's love failed. At times Westcott can also be very childish. Both Ellen and Karen admit that his actions with his newly acquired Demon King resembles a mischievous kid playing with a new toy. Isaac also shows on screen that he has humanity at times when is played for laughs in his misfortunes with Ellen. Official Description Sadistic and evil to the core, he is twisted managing director of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries and is the possibly reincarnation of the AntiChrist in the series. He is around 30 years old and a tall man with dark ash blond hair and sharp eyes. He seems to know more than he lets on, such as the knowledge of Tohka's transformed state, as well as Shido's past. All of DEM's elite wizards refer to him with -sama, fanatically loyal, and willing to do terrible acts just because he said so. Considering Mana's amnesia before she joined DEM, headaches whenever she tries to remember the past, and respect for Westcott even after finding out what was done to her there is a possibility that brainwashing, conditioning, and/or a Realizer used to make them so loyal to him alone. Such as when Adeptus 3 was hesitant about a mission to capture Tohka that would expose their equipment to the public and create numerous civilian casualties just to slap Ratatoskr's face rather than use a plan to minimize both, such as the original plan on the island where the Yamai twins appeared. Yet she and the others were going ahead with it without reservation simply because Westcott said it would be for "humanities' greater good." Isaac himself has shown little care, much less humanity, in his thinking as long as his goals are realized. Whether its discussing ways to break Tohka's spirit through torture with the same manner and care one would discuss the weather, or the loss of life and DEM property when Tohka snapped, he never showed any sign or thought of guilt, despair, sorrow or grief, but was happy that she inverted as if nothing else mattered. Other appearances ''Ars Install'' On the game Ars Install, Westcott is a hidden antagonist and a minor character. He is the man responsible for creating Marina Arusu, also know as Unknown, alongside with his assistant, Ellen Mira Mathers. Marina Arusu was program by Westcott to watch Ratatoskr by hacking its program of the Fraxinus. He has also nicknamed by Marina; In the Marina route, she called her creator as "Otoo-san", from the Japanese means "Daddy". Marina shows her loyalty to Isaac in the very end. At the end of the game, it was discovered that Westcott manipulated his own daughter, driving her to death while he destroyed the Simulator Reality of the Fraxinus System. In the process Marina Arusu died, all she wanted was also know to be loved because of that she followed the orders of Isaac loyally until the end he hoped recognize her and give her love, however, she received only death after she had become unnecessary when she failed in her mission. After the death of Marina Arusu not know what happened to Westcott and Ellen, but they simply again emerged unscathed after committing another atrocity. ''FQ Prime Battle'' Isaac Westcott is one of the "villains cards" in the Japanese game, FQ Prime Battle. His card comes in a black package, the "black package" represents the cards of villains that have a large level of evil that can influence and corrupt heroic characters in the game. Isaac Westcott can not be sent to the battlefield, but he may remain in the player's base and make attacks without even lifting a finger or a hit. His attacks can corrupt heroic characters and bring them to his side while his minions face the heroes on the battlefield. Isaac Westcott can easily corrupt any of the heroes or characters with a lower level of power. However, he can also corrupt heroes with level of power more higher than his own power, he can corrupt heroes with higher levels, but with many difficulties. The player can use the other villains to reduce the level of power of the hero in order to bring the character to the side of the villains. Isaac Westcott can also invoke other villains to his side during the battle. Westcott's card also comes with Ellen's card to assist him in combat. Isaac Westcott's HP is 3500, but he can be quickly regenerate if the enemy player take too long to give a second attack that take up to 500 of his HP. Westcott also has a special ability that can be activated only when his HP is in 200-100; his ability is the power to uses a powerful Realizer enough to take 3000 HP of characters of the enemy player. ''Seha Vs. Dark Tohka'' In the mini Korean-manga adaptation, Westcott appears as the hidden Bigger Bad, and the true main antagonist. He succeeded in awakening the Demon King in Tohka, however, in this adaptation, he created an artificial Spirit called Seha, and forced him to fight to death with the Demon King. While Seha and Dark Tohka were fighting, millions of people were killed in the process, and the entire city was completely destroyed. Westcott insanely laughed as he watched the fight between Seha and Dark Tohka. Even if the fight between two super-powerful Spirits were killing thousands and thousands of innocent, Westcott saw it only as a bonus for his own amusement. Even Ellen, who was next to him, was disgusted with his attitude. In the end he escaped from his punishment when Dark Tohka tried to kill him. ''Mayuri Judgment Film'' Isaac is indirectly mentioned by Kotori in the film when she thought that "the Giant Ball of Mana" flying over Tenguu City was his work. Powers and Abilities Human *'Authority': It may not seem like a power, but his authority is one of his worst weapons. He has control about any kind of authority on Earth (being the only person in the world able to create Realizer). Westcott is considered one of the most important people in the world by the fact that he is the only person who can manufacture Realizers. With his authority he can do whatever he wants with any human on Earth, he can commit any evil act without punishment. Isaac Westcott see other people just like dogs that will do his orders without question. *'Magical-Technology': Isaac Westcott only creates magical technology, however, he never used it in a direct combat or in a fight. He uses it just in case he really needs to, during the transformation of Dark Tohka he used magic to teleport to somewhere. *'Gifted Orator': The main asset of Westcott is his ability to inspire his troops with enthusiastic speeches and Bloodthirst. It can take almost any situation and turn it into a speech that will strengthen the morale of his soldiers and Wizards for their next operation or mission. Westcott very rarely speaks, he makes long speeches when he is really excited enough to raise his diabolical joy to exterminate an entire population or cause a conflict that destroys the laws of peace, such as the laws of AST and Ratatoskr in Tenguu City. *'DEM Wizards': Wizards are trained (or brainwashed) to be psychopaths who loyally obey him, so they would give their life because he ordered. His wizards are fanatical soldiers and almost soulless an are loyalty blind, acting as if they were robots following orders that could be inhumane. *'Armed Forces': Westcott has control over all military forces on the planet, they obey any order coming from Westcott. Any kind of weapon of mass destruction can be freely used by Isaac Westcott if he says this is for "humanities' greater good". He also has his own the military force of D.E.M. *'Fear and Torture': These "weapons" are used by Isaac almost in everything he does or says. Also one of his fetishes. Most of his soldiers had been formed on the basis of the fear, as seen in episode 4 of the season 2, when James was showing fear in returning to D.E.M with empty hands. Westcott tortures his soldiers in the cruelest ways possible for their failures, such as psychological torture, depriving them of oxygen and/or rape. Inverse Spirit When Nia Honjou went into her Inverse Form, Artemisia Ashcroft was able to extract her Qlipha Crystal (inverse Spirit form's crystal) from her body and gave it to Isaac Wescott. He then bonded with it in his chest, giving him all the powers of Nia's Inverse Form (at least half of them thanks to her near-inversion state). One of the powers he gained is ability to summon Nia's Demon King, Beelzebub, a book with basically the same powers as Nia's Angel, Rasiel. The book can give a person information about a subject just by thinking about it, as shown when Westcott found out about Shidou changing the past during Tobiichi Devil, and can alter the future, through only for a few seconds max. However, unlike Rasiel, it has also shown to have the ability to summon shadow-like creatures from it's pages. However, Nia's Inverse Form was in incomplete form because of Shido's intervention. *'Demon King': Beelzebub; "Tome of Divine Corruption" It can transfer information about a subject directly into his mind if he just thinks about it, as shown when Westcott found out about Shido changing the past during the events of Tobiichi Devil, and he can freely share this information with others just by simply touching them. It can also summon shadow-like creatures from its pages that follow his every command. However, since Nia's Inverse Form was in an incomplete state, because of Shido's intervention, only a part of her Qlipha Crystal was extracted. As a result, Westcott's Beelzebub is also in an incomplete state, implying that the Demon King is not as powerful as it was, and/or does not have all the powers it had when Nia was using it. Beelzebub still has a connection to Nia's angel Rasiel, as the two used to be two sides of the same embodiment. As a result, Nia can sabotage Beelzebub by interfering with its information network, which she has used to further weaken the Demon King. So far the Demon King owned by Westcott, Beelzebub, has shown to have the following ability: *'Ashufiriya': Traps the target(s) into the book and transports them into an adjacent world created by Beelzebub. According to Nia, the world is created by various scenarios made by people's dreams and imagination. The people imprisoned assume the roles of fairy tale and manga characters, though several alterations might be made to the source material. While trapped within the fantasy world, other Spirits are unable to use their Angels. *'Nibelcol': Summons various soldiers from Beelzebub's pages, all of whom bare a striking resemblance to Marina Arusu. Quotes Non-canon (or maybe fans) quotes are included List of Victims *Elliot Baldwin Woodman - apparently (and unwillingly) became Westcott's accomplice in the destruction of Eurasia and China. He left Isaac's side afterwards. *Shido Itsuka - had his life destroyed when Westcott kidnapped Mana and when Westcott shot him in the chest when he was a child. *Mana Takamiya - was kidnapped by Westcott and had her lifetime reduced only for 10 years. Worked for him under his deceit. Memory manipulated. *Nia Honjou - Held captive and and tortured for 5 years. *Tohka Yatogami - psychologically tortured and suffered. *Neryl Island soldiers - Over 1,000 soldiers lose their lives when they fought Kurumi under Isaac's orders. *Dark Tohka - tragically awoke from psychological destruction. *Takamiya Family - destroyed Takamiya family after he captured when Mana was captured as a newly born child. *AST - most of AST Wizards hate Spirits because they lose their families and loved ones because Westcott summoned the First Spirit, thus other Spirit came and caused spacequakes arounde the globe; killing countless. *Tenguu City - millions almost get wiped out numerous times because of Isaac Westcott's plans. *150 million - Over 150 million people lost their lives in the first spacequake 30 years ago when Westcott summoned the First Spirit. *Eurasia Country - had half of their territories and their population destroyed by Westcott's plans. *Dark Nia - was tortured for five years physically, psychologically, and sexually. *Knox - works to Westcott for fear of being killed. *Barton - works to Westcott for fear of being killed. *James Paddington - was dissected and killed. *DEM Wizards - millions of his officers die for years for failing his missions. *Roger Murdoch - had his hand cut off; driven to insanity. *Simpson - had his hand cut off. *Tenguu City DEM Forces - hundreds were killed by Dark Tohka and Kurumi when Westcott started the Tenguu War. *China Country - had half of their country and population destroyed by Isaac's plan. *Humanity - the First Spacequake event flattened and marked humanity history. The whole planet is being manipulated. *Neryl Scientist - are forced to work at the Neryl Island without permission to leave the island. *Artemisia Bell Ashcroft - brainwashed and was forced to fight for him. *Spirits - All Spirits were formers humans, they became Spirit thanks to Westcott when he summoned the First Spirit: **Miku Izayoi **Tohka Yatogami **Kotori Itsuka **Kaguya Yamai **Yuzuru Yamai **Yoshino **Yoshinon **Nia Honjou **Origami Tobiichi **Kurumi Tokisaki **First Spirit *Origami Tobiichi - had her hatred for Spirits manipulated and became his "mindless-puppet". *All DEM Board Members - had their arms cut off. *Jessica Bailey - brainwashed and had her lifetime reduced to a day; killed out of mercy by Mana Takamiya before succumbing to the lifespan reduction. *JGSDF Leaders - work and hired under his death threat. *Maria Arusu - had her reality and existence almost destroyed by Westcott *Marina Arusu - manipulated and was used to see Westcott as a father; only to be killed by him at the end. *Fraxinus's Crew - almost get killed three times in canon and in game by his forces. **Kyoji Kawagoe (a.k.a. "Bad Marriage") **Masaomi Mikimoto **Hinako Shiizaki **Munechika Nakatsugawa **Kozue Minowa **Medical OfficerRindou **Awashima Fumio **Teshirogi Yoshiharu **Kawanishi Takashi *Natsumi - almost gets captured and tortured by him. *Devil Origami - almost gets her Sephirah Crystal ripped off when Ellen almost killed her. *Tenou Event's Students - millions of teens were almost massacred by his forces. *DEM Forces of Japan Branch - countless of them died for Isaac during Tenguu War. *DEM Wizards - half of them were brainwashed to become psychopaths-domesticated; in order to make them insane soldiers. *Edgar F. Caroll - had his head cut off after his treason. *Edgar Research Team - dozens of them get executed at Westcott's behest. *Mangaka Center - thousands of people were injured when his Elite Squad attacked the event to make him a Inverse Spirit. *Dark Sister - became insane after 5 years of physical, psychological and sexual torture. *Mukuro Hishimiya - bombed and attacked in space. The attack caused Mukuro to stop the gravitational rotation of the Earth, threatening all life on the planet. Trivia *His name 'Isaac' means "He who/will laughs" in Hebrew Bible. *Isaac Westcott, Ellen Mathers and Elliot Woodman are based on the three co-founder of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn, which was one of the orders of the Hermetic Qabalah. The Hermetic Qabalah was one of 3 groups associated to the Sephirot Tree. **Isaac Westcott is based on William Wynn Westcott, one of the three founders of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn. **Ellen Mathers's last name likely comes from MacGregor Mathers, this may be why Ellen is the only Wizard who has been able to fight evenly with a Spirit. **Elliot Woodman's last name come from WIlliam Robert Woodman, one of three co-founders of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn. *Isaac Westcott is considered one of the darkest villain already created by Koushi Tachibana in his light novels. He also is considered the darkest villain among all villains and antagonists from Date A Live and Soukyuu no Karma. *While this isn't officially confirmed yet, Isaac Westcott and his company (DEM) are the possible inspiration for the creation of the webcomic'' ISAC and DEM. *FUNanimation censored one of Westcott's speeches to be quite "bizarre". The use of the phrase "how about we destroy your virginity on brute force" was a lot of obscure with the use of the word "rape". Instead in using the original phrase, the FUNanimation put "how about we destroy your dignity as a woman". *Isaac Westcott is considered an Evil Counterpart of the Bigger Good from the franchise, Elliot Baldwin Woodman, Elliot is a pacifist who fights for good, freedom, justice, peace and a person of Pure Heart who never surrender to corruption and give his own life for the sake of the world while Isaac is a depraved nihilistic person who kills millions for "fun", turns everything into pure chaos, creates wars, destroys the lives of hundreds of people for "self-satisfaction", manipulates everyone close to him, a vile person to the point of being called a "monster" by his own subordinates, and has no compunction about killing innocent people, raping and torturing women and killing children. **Both are also very similar in appearance; white hair, pale skin and both have blue eyes. In other terms; both are not fighters and both always have a secretary beside them. *Westcott holds a great hatred for Ratatoskr, considering it an organization of "greenhorns" and its goal "something that can only be said out randomly while drinking a cup of sake". *Although not officially confirmed, Isaac was possibly based on the appearance of '''Kasper Hekmatya' from Jormungand. *Although not comfirmed, it is possible that the ban of Date A Live II in mainland China (while the season one wasn't banned at all) was due to Isaac's darkness that gave too much disturbing scenes to the series. *Westcott was the first foreign character to appear in the franchise. After him, comes Ellen Mathers, Jessica Bailey, Simpson, Roger Murdoch, Russell, Charllote Meyers, Daisy, Izabell, Minerva Liddell, Ashley Sinclair, Leonora Sears, Artemisia B. Ashcroft, Edgar F. Caroll; all of them are British villains. *Westcott was the first human villain of the series, except the Offenders, Abusers and the Kidnappers that were minor humans villains. *Fugil Arcadia, one of the main antagonists in 2013 light novel series, Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle, is inspired in Isaac Westcott—based on appearance, personality and crimes. Fugil is considered as the teenage version of Westcott. Despite being a teenager, he is the most twisted of all villains, this is demonstrated when he was willing to kill thousands of children and women to his brother to overthrow the Empire. *Isaac is the second white-haired character to appear in the franchise. The first is Reine Murasame. *Although the Spirits are a threat to humanity, Westcott himself proved to be a much bigger threat. **This plot has a great reference of Neon Genesis Evangelion, including Date A Live itself. ***In Neon Genesis Evangelion, Angels appear mysteriously in the world to achieve Lilith and cause third impact. And to protect mankind, the humans created EVAs units and also created a secret military forces (NERV), that in secret of humanity, they fought against the supernatural forces that threaten human life on Earth. However, despite the Angels are a threat that could destroy humanity, the humans who were trying to protect mankind, were actually conspiring against mankind; humans like Gendo Ikari and SEELE organization proved that they were the true main antagonists, and also showing the old saying that the real enemy was always the humans. ***In Date A Live, supernatural beings called Spirits, mysteriously appear in the world of inexplicable way and simply cause spacequakes by several cities in the world causing chaos. And until 30 years after the first spacequake, the Spirits were considered a threat that could decimate humanity, and to protect the mankind, the humans created the Combat Realizer Units, and also created a secret military force that was implanted in all the military nations in the world; called anti Spirit Team (AST), that in secret of humanity, they fought against the supernatural beings that threaten human life on Earth. However, the only human who could create weapons to fight against these "evil force" was Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, who was actually conspiring against the mankind, and is in fact the true main "monster", and as always continuing the old saying that humans are always the biggest threat. *Westcott has created various villains so far with his actions: **Roger Murdoch **Dark Tohka **Simpson **DEM Industries Board of Members **Edgar F. Caroll **Jessica Bailey **Origami Tobiichi **Mana Takamiya **First Spirit (by sommuning it) **Spirits - Westcott's action to invoke the First Spirit consequently brought other Spirits to real world. Many of them are considered as Anti Heroes due to their tragic past which turned Spirits by against their will. The most notable example of their past is when humans (AST) attacked them, making them hate mankind due to Westcott atrocities in selling weapons to military to encourage wars against the Spirits. *He is the character of the franchise with the highest number of nicknames. **His fourth name can also be called "Peram", "Perham" or "Pelham." **His nickname "Ike" can also be called "Iac" or "Aki" *Isaac is the self-proclaimed "Genius". *Isaac makes certain similarities with the [[Antichrist ( in Christianity religion, not because they are presented as monsters or being a archenemy of God, but for very similar manner in stocks. Both are two beings who were born to bring destruction to the world and also are presented as people who have extreme political and military power in their hands, making both villains very dangerous and not so easily to beaten. *The ways that Westcott uses the D.E.M Industries, are the same ways Jeremy Blaire and Rudolf Wernicke use the Murkoff Corporation in the horror game Outlast. Both appears to be using living humans to test their inhuman experiments. And both have a technology that could cause panic across humanity if this "thing" were exposed. *During the second game of the franchise, Westcott destroyed and used the artificial reality to kill Shido—this act was very similar to Zinyak from Saints Row 4; ''as both imprisoned the protagonist in an artificial simulator and used that artificial universe to kill the protagonist. *His appearance looks very similar to all Abyssal in ''Kantai Collection. The pale skin, white hair, tall, thin body and lifeless eyes. This kind of appearance in Kantai Collection ''(or for the most to Japanese media) refers to soulless or undead beings. *Westcott seems to know more about the Spirits than anyone else. *Isaac is one of the few characters in ''DAL that has a theme song. Category:Male Category:Pure Evil Category:Game Changer Category:Nihilists Category:Date A Live villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Doujin Soft Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Archenemy Category:Supervillains Category:Warlords Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Businessmen Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Extravagant Category:Elitist Category:Sophisticated Category:Wealthy Category:Leader Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Gaolers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Evil Creator Category:Master of Hero Category:Friend of the hero Category:Parents Category:Fascists Category:Oppressors Category:Control Freaks Category:Supremacists Category:Brainwashers Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Lover Stealers Category:Possessor Category:Conspirators Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Blackmailers Category:Power Hungry Category:God Wannabe Category:Destroyers Category:Provoker Category:Nazis Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Homicidal Category:Mutilators Category:Misogynists Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Arrogant Category:Fighter Category:Strategic Category:Humanoid Category:Hybrids Category:Immortals Category:Dark Forms Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Satanism Category:Heretics Category:Elementals Category:Genocidal Category:Aliens Category:Mutated Category:Propagandists Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Paranormal Category:Monarchs Category:Tyrants Category:Betrayed Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Social Darwinists Category:Terrorists Category:Misanthropes Category:Deal Makers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Webcomic villain Category:Hegemony Category:Disciplinarians Category:Related to Hero Category:Damned Souls Category:Vengeful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Internet Villains Category:Delusional Category:Lawful Evil Category:Paranoid Category:Magic Category:Slaver Category:One-Man Army